In communication networks, such as telecommunication networks, distinct RANs may coexist within a given geographical environment. In particular, RANs based on distinct technologies may coexist within a given geographical environment. The simultaneous deployment of distinct RAN technologies may result from competition between radio access providers, from the intentional provision of complementary technologies, or from a transitional situation between different technologies or generations of technologies.
In the context of call control for instance, a call often involves, on the one hand, a control plane or signalling plane and, on the other hand, a user plane. The control plane or signalling plane is in charge of establishing and managing a connection between two points on the network, in charge of updating the location where a UE is, and so on. The user plane is in charge of transporting the user data, on wire or over the air.
When distinct RAN technologies are available in a given environment, a UE may simultaneously be registered in two or more of these available distinct RANs. Additional control plane signalling is however often needed to manage such configuration, in turn leading to an increase in the computing capacity required on the network nodes or servers in the control plane, also called serving entities.
It is desirable to provide methods, servers and computer programs which notably solve or partially solve the above-mentioned problems of better managing control plane signalling.